Aitlun
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Aitlun. Le désir, en vulcain. Une chose complexe quand l'amour s'ajoute à l'équation. Un Jim obsédé par Spock. Un Spock secret, surprenant. Une partie d'échec, une séance de sport. Quand Jim prend conscience qu'il n'a jamais rien voulu aussi fort que Spock. OS Spirk.


**Aitlun**

**Note de l'auteur : Et encore un OS. Dans un style nouveau, pour moi, puisque je suis moins à l'aise à la troisième personne. On parle ici de désir. Celui qui vous consume, contre lequel toute résistance est futile. Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite de ma fic.**

**PS : J'ai eu une idée de roman original que j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire. Donc, après « Quand le passé se conjugue au présent », mes publications risquent de s'espacer un peu. Mais, je n'arrête pas mes fics pour autant. **

**Disclaimer : Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.**

Il avait toujours été ouvert à propos du sexe. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Peu importe le partenaire. Homme, femme, humain, ou pas. L'amour prenait différentes formes. Le sexe en était une. Il les avait aimées toutes ces personnes. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais, qu'y avait-il à dire, à propos de Spock ? Il transpirait la sensualité, sans même s'en rendre compte. Chaque geste, précis, exécuté dans une économie de mouvement, d'énergie. Sa respiration, lente, maîtrisée. L'impression qu'il se déplaçait lentement, tout en étant rapide et efficace. Ses muscles, fermes, équilibrés à la perfection. Ses yeux chocolat, débordant d'intelligence et d'émotions retenues, contrôlées. Ses foutues oreilles pointues, légèrement vertes, appétissantes. Ses mains… Mon Dieu, ses mains. Fines, délicates. Ses doigts interminables, adroits, chirurgicaux. Son torse, puissant, encadré d'épaules larges. Son cul, parfaitement mis en valeur par son pantalon. Ses jambes, agiles et élancées. Oui, que dire à propos de Spock ? Cette violence latente qu'il avait déjà entraperçue. Cette brutalité. La capacité, retenue, enchaînée, d'anéantir qui il voulait. Spock était un animal enfermé dans l'enveloppe d'un saint. Un véritable pécher. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne le savait même pas. Il n'avait aucune conscience de ce que les autres voyaient quand ils le regardaient. Du moins, ce que lui voyait. L'envie, la tentation, la bête qui grondait dans son ventre quand il croisait son regard. L'incendie dévorant ses entrailles, quand il le frôlait dans un geste anodin. Oui, Spock était irrésistiblement passionnant. Et Jim Kirk n'allait pas encore résister longtemps, avant de se l'approprier.

…

Quand Jim Kirk voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Point barre. Il avait voulu l'Enterprise, il l'avait. Il avait voulu être le plus jeune capitaine de la flotte, il l'était. Il avait voulu sauver son équipage, il l'avait fait. Au prix de sa vie. Rien ne lui résistait bien longtemps. Exception faite de Spock. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de ce jour-là. De ses larmes, de ses mots, de sa perte totale de contrôle. Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de sa folle poursuite après Khan, ni de ce qu'il lui aurait fait si on ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps. L'animal s'était libéré de ses chaînes, mais Spock n'avait fait que l'enfermer de nouveau dans une cage plus solide. Ce jour-là, en quelque sorte, Jim avait pris conscience qu'il lui appartenait déjà. Qu'aller contre le Capitaine Kirk, c'était aller contre Spock. Et qu'aller contre Spock, était un acte suicidaire. Le problème, quand on prend conscience d'une chose jusque-là invisible, c'est qu'on ne voit plus que ça. A présent, sa peau lui brûlait, dès que le Vulcain lui accordait son attention. Comme si les mots « propriété de Spock » étaient écrits en lettre de feu sur son corps. Mais, bien évidemment, rien n'avait changé, même si tout était différent. Le comportement de son second continuait à être irréprochable et il jouait parfaitement bien l'innocent, quand Jim tentait, en vain, d'aborder des sujets plus délicats avec lui.

Puis, il y avait Nyota. Qu'il n'avait plus du tout envie de mettre dans son lit. Qu'il voulait juste voir disparaître, certains jours, pour s'en vouloir juste après de penser de telles choses. Il voulait qu'elle arrête de le toucher, de l'embrasser, à la vue de tous et surtout de lui. C'était impudique et Spock n'appréciait pas réellement cela.

« T'as une tête à faire peur, Jim. »

« Merci, Bones. Quand j'aurai besoin de réconfort, je viendrai te voir. »

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel et agrippa son ami par le bras pour le faire asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à l'infirmerie ? D'habitude, il faut t'y traîner. Ou que tu sois inconscient. »

Il sortit ses appareils, tout en parlant.

« J'aurais juste besoin d'un truc pour m'aider à dormir. »

« Cauchemar ou insomnie ? »

« Ne pourrais-tu pas simplement me donner ce que je te demande, sans poser de question, pour une fois ? »

« C'est hors de question et tu le sais très bien. » Il passa lentement son analyseur devant son visage, son torse, puis lut les résultats. « Et je n'aime pas ce que je vois. Tu es tendu, nerveux. Ta tension artérielle crève le plafond. »

« J'avais remarqué. Pas besoin d'être docteur. »

McCoy soupira.

« Allons-nous vraiment avoir cette conversation ? »

« Quelle conversation ? »

« Celle où je te dis que si tu ne fais pas quelque chose très vite, tes couilles vont finir par exploser. Que s'il y a des gens qui vivent très bien l'abstinence, tu n'en fais pas partie. Que cinq ans, c'est foutrement long et que je n'ai pas envie de te voir péter un plomb en pleine mission. Je parle de cette conversation-là, Jim. » Le Capitaine ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de faire autre chose que claquer des doigts pour avoir une fille dans ton lit dès ce soir. »

« Là n'est pas le problème. »

« Dans ce cas, explique-moi. »

McCoy s'assit sur le lit en face de Jim et attendit qu'il trouve ses mots.

« Il y a… quelqu'un. »

« Je le savais. » Soupira Leonard, en se passant la main sur le visage. « Et c'est en train de virer à l'obsession, parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir, c'est ça ? Tu nous fais un caprice à la Jim Kirk, quitte à mettre en jeu ta santé mentale. »

« Va chier, Bones ! Je ne suis plus un gosse. »

« S'il n'y a pas moyen, lâche l'affaire, fais-moi plaisir, avant que ça ne te rende dingue. » Le pria son ami, sans relever sa dernière remarque.

« Alors que je l'ai sous les yeux toute la sainte journée ? J'aimerais t'y voir. »

« Jim. Tu ne peux pas sauter toutes les belles femmes de l'univers. C'est un fait. C'est comme ça. Toutes les personnes que tu rencontres ne sont pas des défis à relever. Il faut que tu sortes de ce schéma. Ça ne te mènera à rien de bon. » Tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

« Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. »

« En quoi ? Tu dis ça à chaque putain de fois que quelqu'un ose te résister ! Et à chaque putain de fois ça se finit de la même manière. Tu obtiens ce que tu veux et tu passes à autre chose. Rends-toi service, ne fais pas cette connerie avec un membre de ton propre équipage. »

« Je crois que je suis amoureux, Bones. »

Le médecin éclata d'un rire jaune.

« Que sais-tu de l'amour, James Tiberius Kirk ? Rien ! C'est une émotion que je t'ai souvent cru simplement incapable d'exprimer. Tu es très loyal en amitié, à n'en pas douter, mais en couple… »

« Tout ce que je sais, avec certitude, c'est que je ne veux que lui. »

McCoy se leva pour arpenter la pièce.

« Pour l'instant ! Mais, quand tu l'auras eu, il se passera quoi ? » Il se figea, avant de fixer son ami. « Attend… Tu as dit _lui_. J'ai pas rêvé ? »

Oui, il avait toujours été ouvert à propos du sexe. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Peu importe le partenaire. Homme, femme, humain, ou pas. Mais, Bones ne connaissait pas toutes les facettes de Jim Kirk.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Je ne t'aurais pas jugé. » Demanda McCoy en se rasseyant.

« Tu es mon premier véritable ami, Bones. La première personne qui a bien voulu m'adresser la parole quand je me suis embarqué dans cette aventure. J'avais peur que tu penses… »

« Quoi ? Que tu avais des vues sur moi ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu me faire venir à une telle conclusion ? »

« Le fait que tu sois bandant, peut-être. Même si je ne t'ai jamais vu de _cette manière_. »

Le médecin resta bouche bée quelques instants.

« Tu me trouves… Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Si j'ai bien compris, il y a plus attirant que moi, à bord. Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crains, pour la première fois, d'être face à des obstacles insurmontables. »

« Comme ? »

« La liste est longue. Il est en couple. Avec une femme. Même si ça peut très bien ne rien vouloir dire, c'est déjà quelque peu décourageant. Il n'est pas porté sur la chose. Enfin, je suppose, puisque ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder avec lui. Il est extrêmement secret, réservé, pudique. Une véritable énigme. »

Leonard garda le silence, un long moment. Son regard insondable braqué sur Jim.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours aimé les choses rares. Le commun des mortels n'est pas suffisant pour Jim Kirk. Non. Il fallait que tu tapes dans l'exceptionnel. Il te faut un être unique. Le seul Vulcano-humain de l'univers. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant de lassitude.

« Je suis foutu, hein ? » Tenta de plaisanter Jim.

« Complètement. »

« Tu penses qu'il ne voudra jamais de moi. »

« Qui sait ce que veut Spock ? Moi, tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il est un défi à ta hauteur. »

« C'est un compliment ? »

« Non. Une mise en garde que je sais inutile. » Il se leva, fouilla dans une armoire et tendit une boîte à Jim. « Bonne chance. » Dit-il, simplement, avant de quitter la pièce pour aller s'occuper de ses autres patients.

Jim ouvrit la main et regarda les somnifères sans vraiment les voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, il sourit et partit à son tour.

…

Il dormit mieux, cette nuit-là. Merci Bones. Son problème n'était pas réglé pour autant. Il monta sur la passerelle, fixa l'espace profond, en attente d'une planète à explorer, d'un danger à affronter. N'importe quoi. Du moment que ça empêchait son regard de dériver sur le corps de son second toutes les deux minutes. Mais, il avait toujours eu le karma d'une vache morte. Pas vrai ? Et absolument rien ne vint le distraire de sa tentation. Il savait bien qu'il jouait avec le feu. Que Spock n'était pas bête et qu'il finirait par s'interroger. Mais, le cul de Sulu n'était pas aussi attrayant que le sien. Les yeux de Chekov pas aussi captivants. Les hanches d'Uhura ne lui faisaient plus envie. Les murs étaient froids et les écrans ennuyeux. Rien ne pouvait le détourner de lui. Et il se foutait d'être si peu discret, que Spock lui lance des œillades perplexes, son foutu sourcil en l'air. Rien à foutre. Qu'il vienne lui demander des explications. Il n'attendait que ça. Qu'il accepte enfin de parler ouvertement avec lui.

…

Quand Jim Kirk voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Point barre. Et Spock vint à lui après le dîner, ce soir-là. Il tenait dans les mains son échiquier comme un bouclier, les pièces, rangées dans une boîte, comme un rempart, face à lui. Et Jim accepta le contrat tacite sans se faire prier. Une partie d'échec était un prétexte comme un autre, pour rendre une visite tardive. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à jouer en silence. Le capitaine sortit une bouteille parfaitement illégale d'un tiroir, ainsi que deux verres. Il en proposa un au Vulcain, qui, étonnement, accepta. Kirk était curieux de savoir quel effet cela aurait sur son premier officier. Il bougea sa tour. Spock la lui prit.

« Pour répondre à la curiosité que j'aperçois nettement dans votre regard, l'alcool n'enivre pas les Vulcains. »

« Aucune chance, alors, que je vous saoule pour abuser de vous ensuite. »

« Ce plan me semble, en effet, compromis. Échec. »

Jim para l'attaque et prit un cavalier au Vulcain.

« Dommage. Je n'avais rien prévu de mieux pour ce soir. »

« Capitaine… »

« Jim. »

« Jim. J'ai parfois du mal à savoir quand vous plaisantez et quand vous êtes sérieux. »

Il sourit simplement en réponse et déplaça sa reine.

« Et si je l'étais ? Sérieux, je veux dire. » Osa-t-il demander.

« Vous comptiez réellement me faire boire dans le but de profiter de ma faiblesse ? »

« Ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas compris. Échec. »

Spock contra et le mit échec et mat.

« Cette partie fut agréable. Je vais vous laisser. »

Il commença à ranger.

« Et ma revanche ? » Son second se figea. « Cette conversation n'est pas terminée, Spock. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. »

Avec des gestes précis, le Vulcain replia l'échiquier, ferma la boîte, puis se leva, avant de se pencher à l'oreille de son capitaine. Son souffle chaud irradia son cou.

« Si vous étiez sérieux, je dirais simplement qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités pour obtenir ce que vous voulez. »

La seconde d'après, la porte se refermait sur lui, laissant Jim seul dans ses quartiers avec la plus belle érection de toute sa vie.

…

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? C'est ce qu'il se demanda jusqu'au lendemain, sans avoir fermé l'œil. Tous les somnifères du monde ne pouvaient faire taire la voix de Spock qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Que savait-il exactement de ce qu'il voulait de lui ? Pourquoi l'avait-il provoqué ? Pour le défier d'essayer ? Ou juste pour l'emmerder ? S'il menaçait déjà de devenir cinglé la veille, ce matin-là, c'était bien pire.

Il but son café seul, à l'écart et son aura massacrante en avait certainement dissuadé plus d'un de venir lui dire bonjour. Mais, il y en avait un qui, bien entendu, restait immunisé contre ces effets.

« Ta tête a empiré, Jim. »

McCoy se laissa choir sur la chaise en face de lui, avec un thé qui fleurait bon la menthe.

« Merci de me le rappeler, Bones. »

« Raconte. Ça ne peut être si catastrophique que ça. Je viens de croiser Pointu dans le couloir et il avait l'air d'aller très bien. »

Alors, Jim lui fit part des derniers évènements.

« Il a dit quoi ?! »

« Tu devrais hurler encore plus fort ! » Cracha Jim.

« Tu as dû mal comprendre. » Dit le médecin, plus doucement.

« Mon ouïe va parfaitement bien. »

« N'est-ce pas ce qu'on appelle : l'arroseur arrosé ? »

Leonard rit de son ami, sincèrement amusé par la situation.

« La ferme, Bones. »

Jim bouda, le nez dans sa tasse, en ruminant ses pensées.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais cette tête. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. »

« Une bonne nouvelle ? Venant de lui, ça peut vouloir dire n'importe quoi. »

« De mon point de vue, c'est très clair. Il n'attend que ça. »

« On parle de Spock, là. Tu l'imagines, allongé sur mon lit, avec un nœud rouge attaché autour de son… »

« Non ! Non ! Je n'imaginerai pas _ça_ ! » S'écria McCoy en agitant ses mains en signe de dénégation. « Rien que ton air rêveur me donne la nausée. Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire par là. Seulement, qu'il ne sait simplement pas comment aborder les choses et qu'il préfère que ce soit toi qui viennes vers lui. »

« Peut-être. » Admit vaguement le capitaine.

« Invite-le, ce soir. »

« Et avec quelle excuse, je te pris ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras. À plus tard, j'ai du travail. »

…

Draguer avait toujours été quelque chose de simple, pour Jim Kirk. De naturel. D'inné. Un sourire, une main qui frôle un bras, des mots bien choisis et c'était presque trop facile. Il en avait joué, même abusé parfois. En avait certainement fait souffrir quelques uns et unes. Mais, il n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on attrapait et que l'on gardait. Il n'appartenait à personne. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son désir pour Spock n'en était que plus complexe. Un Vulcain ne se laissait pas appâter par de simples courbettes. Ni par la flatterie. Ils ne se laissaient pas tenter par les beaux yeux bleus et les courbes généreuses. Ils n'étaient pas faibles face à la chair. Mais, Spock était aussi à moitié humain. Et une source intarissable de surprises. Il n'avait absolument pas vu venir le Spock allumeur et se demandait vraiment quelles autres facettes il cachait, derrière sa façade de non-émotion.

…

Il ne tenait pas en place. Remuant sur son fauteuil de commandement, se levant toutes les deux minutes pour se pencher par-dessus l'épaule des uns et des autres. Sauf celle de son second, bien entendu. Lui, il l'évitait au maximum. S'il ne le connaissait pas, il aurait presque l'impression qu'il trouvait la situation _amusante_. Mais, il devait se faire des idées. « Invite-le », avait dit Bones. Jim avait envie de rire. Comme si c'était si simple. Comme s'il suffisait qu'il s'approche de lui et lui demande de passer dans ses quartiers, ce soir, juste comme ça. Nous parlions de Spock. Monsieur je-veux-toujours-tout-comprendre. Il l'interrogerait sur le pourquoi, Jim n'aurait pas de réponse – du moins, pas de réponse acceptable – Spock insisterait et Jim s'énerverait. Il devait trouver un prétexte. Et pas une foutue partie d'échec. Plus il y songeait et plus un terrain neutre lui paraissait une bonne idée. Un endroit où déraper n'était pas une option. Avec du monde autour, mais pas trop.

Cela faisait un certain temps, se dit-il alors que l'après-midi touchait doucement à sa fin, qu'il ne s'était pas dépensé. Depuis la fin de sa convalescence en réalité. Par manque de temps, après leur départ pour cinq ans. Par manque de motivation aussi, certainement. Mais, le sport avait toujours eu des effets bénéfiques sur son humeur. Et Spock était un adversaire des plus stimulants. Athlétique, plus fort qu'un humain, agile. Oui, une bonne séance de combat serait un très bon moyen d'évacuer ce problème sainement et ils pourraient en profiter pour discuter tranquillement ensuite. Fier de sa décision, il se leva pour se diriger vers le Vulcain, puis s'appuya contre sa console d'une manière volontairement décontractée. Son second cessa de pianoter sur son clavier et leva les yeux vers lui, curieux. Jim se racla la gorge.

« Ça vous dirait de me rejoindre au gymnase, après le dîner ? J'ai besoin de me défouler. »

La proposition sembla quelque peu surprendre Spock, mais il prit deux secondes de réflexion avant d'accepter.

« Très bien. Rendez-vous à 20 heures, alors. »

« Cela me convient. »

Jim se décolla du poste et retourna dans son fauteuil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

…

Le gymnase était un lieu rassurant. Presque jamais vide, surtout le soir, car nombreux étaient ceux qui venaient faire leurs exercices après le dernier quart de la journée. Et puis Jim adorait avoir un public. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, à coup sûr, quand le Capitaine affronterait son Premier Officier. La ruse contre la logique. Le spectacle valait le détour. Même si, il fallait l'avouer, Jim gagnait rarement. Mais, cela lui importait peu, finalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un challenge qui méritait que l'on se donne à fond, qui demandait toutes ses capacités physiques et cérébrales. Avec, en prime, le respect de ses hommes.

Seulement voilà, quand il se présenta finalement à l'heure dite, en tenue – c'est-à-dire uniquement vêtu d'un bas de jogging réglementaire – sa serviette passée négligemment par-dessus son épaule nue, il trouva la vaste pièce entièrement vide. Il resta interloqué un instant, avant d'appeler le nom de son second, qu'il savait toujours ponctuel. Ce dernier sortit immédiatement des vestiaires, habillé d'une façon plus correcte – plus Spock – puisqu'il portait un débardeur noir estampillé du logo de Starfleet, en plus du pantalon.

« J'ai cru bon de réserver la salle. » Répondit-il à la question muette de son capitaine. « Aurais-je commis une erreur, en pensant que vous apprécieriez un peu de calme ? »

« Non. Vous avez bien fait. » Affirma Jim, après une légère hésitation.

_Mais, il ne faudra pas venir pleurer, ensuite, si je finis par vous prendre sur ce tatami._ Pensa-t-il, néanmoins, avant de déposer ses affaires de douche sur un banc.

L'essence même de son plan tombait à l'eau. Sans témoin pour calmer ses ardeurs, cette session allait vite devenir une véritable épreuve de force. Et pas uniquement parce que Spock le surpassait en robustesse et en endurance. Mais, Jim Kirk n'était pas homme à refuser les défis que la vie lui lançait. Il ne pouvait pas se désister, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un Premier Officiel de la trempe de Spock pour une simple histoire de cul. Ils devaient discuter et il le savait. Sauf que, pour le moment, l'heure était à l'exercice et il imita son second, quand il prit place sur le tapis, ses pieds nus fermement campés au sol.

Les prises s'enchaînèrent. Jim esquiva et esquiva encore, sans trouver de faille dans la défense de Spock. Rapidement, il fut essoufflé, en sueur. Il avait perdu une partie de ses capacités, depuis sa résurrection, c'était indéniable. Par manque d'entraînement. Mais, le Vulcain ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de retenir ses coups, pour ne pas le blesser et de bouger peut-être un peu plus lentement qu'il n'en était réellement capable, pour ne pas complètement déséquilibrer le combat. Cependant, le capitaine finit par perdre patience, s'énerver et commettre des erreurs de débutant, à force de vouloir absolument prendre l'avantage. Spock attrapa son bras, crocheta sa jambe et le plaqua au sol de tout son poids, pour stopper cette frénésie qui n'avait plus rien de constructif. Il bloqua les poignets du blond au-dessus de sa tête et s'assit fermement sur ses hanches pour l'immobiliser. Ce dernier se débattit férocement, battant des jambes, se cabrant.

« Calmez-vous, Jim ! »

Son prénom dans la bouche du Vulcain le figea instantanément. Rares étaient les occasions où il l'appelait ainsi de sa propre initiative. Bien trop au goût du capitaine, qui passait son temps à le lui rappeler dès qu'ils étaient seuls. Il le fixa, à bout de souffle et pas très fier de lui. Puis, il le bénit pour avoir eu la prévenance de leur réserver l'accès au gymnase, évitant par là que quelqu'un d'autre le voit dans cet état. Avait-il vraiment anticipé ceci ? Jim se posa sérieusement la question. À quel point était-il transparent pour Spock ?

« Nous reprendrons un entraînement régulier. Et vous retrouverez rapidement votre niveau. »

« Vous avez certainement raison. Pardon, pour ce… débordement. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça. »

Le Vulcain le regarda, l'étonnement à peine visible sur son visage.

« Vos émotions font partie de vous. Je ne vous conçois pas sans elles. Ne vous excusez jamais de les ressentir et de les exprimer. »

« Vous trouvez cela fascinant ? Je vous entends souvent le dire. »

« Oui. Pour combattre une chose, il faut avant tout la connaître le mieux possible. Les sciences du comportement sont des plus captivantes à étudier. Repérer chaque émotion, dans un regard, un geste inconscient, une parole. Les différentes inflexions de votre voix me semblent parfois indénombrables. Votre ton, à cet instant, est de ceux que je n'ai encore jamais entendus. Il est plus grave, plus profond. »

Spock était toujours assis sur lui, en disant cela. Et, imperceptiblement, il se penchait vers lui, à mesure qu'il parlait, ses mains fermement enserrées autour de ses poignets. Il fallait qu'ils se relèvent. _Maintenant_.

« Très bien. Arrêtons là mon analyse, voulez-vous. J'aimerais aller prendre ma douche, si ça ne vous embête pas. J'ai eu mon compte pour aujourd'hui. »

Semblant revenir à la réalité, le Vulcain le relâcha et se redressa, avant de l'aider à se lever. Sans un mot de plus, Jim ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers les vestiaires sans se retourner. Spock pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, présentement, il n'aspirait qu'à se retrouver seul.

Avec un soupir de lassitude, il pénétra dans les douches, avant de se débarrasser de ses vêtements et d'enfoncer l'un des boutons sur le mur. Instantanément, le pommeau au-dessus de lui déversa une eau chaude, relaxante, sur son crâne, ses épaules. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, offrit son visage au jet brûlant, puis se retourna pour saisir son gel douche qu'il avait posé au sol. L'eau frappa son dos, détendit ses muscles, alors qu'il se savonnait. Puis, il refit face au mur, y posa ses deux paumes, ferma les yeux en laissant le flot continu le rincer. Soudainement, deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, caressèrent son ventre, montèrent sur ses pectoraux. Elles étaient chaudes et câlines. Jim soupira, quand des lèvres douces vinrent embrasser sa nuque et qu'un souffle ardent chatouilla cette zone si sensible derrière son oreille. Un torse musclé se colla à son dos, un sexe, indéniablement masculin et dur, glissa sur la chair tendre de ses fesses. Puis, les mains baladeuses descendirent plus au sud et l'une d'elles s'empara de son érection, joua de son pouce sur son extrémité, la caressa lentement, tandis que l'autre explorait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Jim perdit son souffle, gémit doucement. Les doigts longs et graciles se refermèrent plus franchement sur lui, se mouvant de plus en plus vite. Rapidement, il ne fut plus capable de se retenir d'exprimer son plaisir, et tant pis si quelqu'un l'entendait. C'était juste trop bon pour qu'il puisse garder l'esprit clair. Sa vision se brouilla, il se tendit et vint brusquement en murmurant le nom de l'homme derrière lui.

Il attendit de pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement, puis il rouvrit les yeux, immédiatement aveuglé par la blancheur des murs. Son regard tomba sur sa main toujours enroulée autour de son membre à présent au repos et provisoirement rassasié. La douche avait déjà emporté les traces de son fantasme, mais sa peau, elle, s'en souvenait encore. Il sentait le fantôme des caresses de Spock, même si elles restaient le fruit de son imagination fertile. Il termina de se rincer, avant de couper l'eau et de se retourner pour attraper sa serviette. Mais, il suspendit son geste, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son Premier Officier encore habillé et manifestement sur le point de se laver. Il aurait été stupide de lui demander depuis combien de temps il était là. La réponse était inscrite sur son visage figé, ses pommettes teintées de vert et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le cœur du capitaine rata un battement, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et il resta ainsi une éternité, le bras tendu vers ses affaires. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

« Vous avez prononcé mon nom. »

Furent les seuls mots que réussit à articuler le Vulcain et Jim voulut disparaître à ce moment-là. Il rougit violemment et détourna son regard. Spock fit un pas vers lui, puis deux, ses pieds nus se posant silencieusement sur le carrelage et le capitaine se tendit d'appréhension, ses yeux toujours obstinément braqués au sol. Deux doigts se glissèrent sous son menton et, d'une manière presque autoritaire, l'obligèrent à relever la tête. Il croisa les iris noircis de son second, s'y perdit un instant.

Le désir courut à nouveau sous sa peau, anima chacun de ses muscles. Il plaqua ses paumes sur le torse en face de lui, empoigna les bretelles du débardeur noir et poussa le Vulcain jusqu'à ce que son dos percute durement le mur des douches. Un bouton s'enfonça douloureusement entre ses omoplates et une cascade brûlante s'abattit sur eux, trempant ses vêtements. Deux lèvres affamées s'emparèrent des siennes. Deux mains fébriles le déshabillèrent avec empressement. Jim oublia momentanément où ils se trouvaient, le reste du vaisseau, Nyota, leur mission, l'espace. Plus rien n'existait, en cet instant, à part le corps contre lequel il se colla. Cette peau laiteuse, légèrement verte par endroit. Cette chair ferme, ces épaules larges, ce ventre plat, ces abdominaux finement dessinés, cette cambrure de reins affolante, ces fesses rebondies. Cette langue taquine, cette bouche chaude, ces doigts qui enflammaient son épiderme. Le corps de Spock répondait parfaitement au sien, épousait divinement ses formes, comme si un courant invisible circulait entre eux. Télépathique, se souvint-il. Les Vulcains étaient des télépathes tactiles et, actuellement, son second le touchait, _partout_. Il cartographiait littéralement son organisme, en apprenait chaque relief, lisait chacune de ses envies. Il ne pouvait ni se cacher, ni faire semblant, et pourtant, Jim trouva cela étrangement réconfortant, rassurant. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Simplement, cela faisait partie de l'acte en lui-même, dans sa culture.

Leurs gestes étaient précipités, animés d'une faim insatiable. Les dents se plantaient amoureusement dans la chair, les lèvres goûtaient la peau avec délice, les ongles creusaient des sillons, des frissons. Jim colla son bassin à celui de Spock et sursauta, quand il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son membre. Il cessa de l'embrasser et, curieux, baissa les yeux sur son bas-ventre. Le souffle court, il s'émerveilla devant l'étrangeté de l'anatomie du Vulcain, dont il ne connaissait rien, et approcha prudemment une main. Au niveau de l'aine, de chaque côté de la colonne de chair pâle au gland turgescent couleur absinthe, se dressaient deux fines tiges qui semblaient habitées d'une vie propre. Il en frôla une du bout des doigts. Elle eut un léger spasme, avant de se lover autour de ses phalanges. Il leva un regard intrigué vers Spock.

« Ce sont des vrilles. » Lui apprit-il.

« C'est… surprenant. Et beau. »

L'officier scientifique piqua un fard, peu habitué à ce qu'on le complimente sur cet aspect de sa personne. Le capitaine s'amusa encore un peu des réactions de cet organe si différent du sien, puis il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, pour goûter le fluide translucide qu'il sécrétait abondamment et en apprécia la saveur douce-amère un peu particulière. Le brun suivit son manège des yeux, excité par cette vision.

« C'est… »

« J'ai très bien compris ce que c'est, Spock. »

Jim sourit, caressa sa joue, son cou, son torse. L'eau cascadait toujours sur lui et il passa sa main derrière le dos de son second pour l'éteindre. Ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son crâne, la myriade de gouttes qui coulaient sur son corps, l'éclat sauvage de son regard, ses paumes chaudes sur lui. Spock, à cet instant, se délecta de l'image que renvoyait son capitaine. Puis, une main serra son épaule et l'incita à se retourner. Il posa ses paumes et son front sur le carrelage tiède, et ferma les paupières sous les douces caresses de Jim sur son dos. Il l'encercla de ses bras, par-derrière, mordilla divinement sa nuque, son cou, lécha son oreille. Le Vulcain soupira en sentant le membre lubrifié du blond glisser dans le creux de ses reins. Cela allait contre ses instincts. Mais, il pouvait sentir le désir profond de son amant courir sous la pulpe de ses doigts et il voulait le sentir. Savoir ce que cela faisait d'être possédé par Jim Kirk. Une main taquine descendit sur son ventre et enlaça son érection. Ses vrilles s'y enroulèrent, alors qu'il enduisait ses phalanges. Un gémissement lui échappa.

« Jim… »

Son nom sur les lèvres de Spock, murmuré comme une supplique, se répercuta dans ses os. Ses doigts migrèrent vers les lobes charnus de ses fesses, entre lesquels il rêvait de se perdre, cajolèrent, s'insinuèrent lentement, écartèrent les chairs tendres et musculeuses, arrachèrent des bruits indécents au Vulcain qui se cambrait vers lui. Il s'extasia devant la manière dont il se donnait à lui et l'importance de ce qu'il lui offrait. Parce qu'il n'était pas dupe et il prit un temps infini pour le préparer, ne pas le blesser, lui faire vivre une première fois qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Même si une part de lui espérait qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, de préférence. Car, alors qu'il le pénétrait doucement, s'enfonçait dans la chaleur accueillante de son corps, il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas renoncer à Spock. Jamais. Il l'obsédait depuis trop longtemps et Jim mourrait de lui appartenir.

Il le prit longuement, mais avec force, passion. Ses hanches claquaient contre sa peau tendre, il caressa de nouveau son sexe si étrange, mais si attrayant. Et son amant perdit peu à peu le contrôle, de sa voix, de son corps. Enivré par les sensations nouvelles, inconnues. Grisé par les sentiments de Jim qu'il percevait. Il l'aimait. Comme lui l'aimait. Infiniment. Il lui avait résisté, inlassablement. Persuadé qu'il ne voudrait pas de lui. Pas plus d'une nuit. Mais, il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que quand il se tenait aux côtés de l'humain. Il avait quitté Nyota pour lui, quand il avait finalement accepté l'idée que toutes ses tentatives de le fuir étaient futiles. A présent, il se sentait enfin entier, alors que Jim allait et venait en lui. Il sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau, la morsure douce de ses dents sur sa nuque, la brûlure de sa langue, ses lèvres gourmandes dans son cou. Il était au bord de la rupture, alors que son amant accélérait encore, le prenait plus fort, en agrippant fermement son épaule. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps et ils tombèrent à genoux sur le sol. Jim serra Spock contre lui, plaqua son dos à son torse, s'enfouit plus profondément en lui, accentua ses caresses. Le Vulcain tourna son visage vers lui et l'emporta dans un baiser chaotique, éperdu. Puis, il se tendit contre lui, mordit sa lèvre et vint dans le creux de sa paume, ses vrilles serrées autour de ses doigts. Et Jim le trouva magnifique, le plaisir inscrit sur son visage inhabituellement expressif, alors qu'il perdait pied à son tour dans un dernier cri.

Ils restèrent ainsi une éternité. L'un contre l'autre, sur le carrelage humide, à bout de souffle. Les mains se firent tendres, leurs baisers voluptueux. Puis, Spock se redressa légèrement et frappa le bouton de la douche. L'eau chaude, salvatrice, s'écoula sur leur peau hypersensible, lava lentement leurs corps entrelacés.

Bien plus tard cette nuit-là, dans la quiétude des quartiers du Vulcain, quand ils furent rassasiés l'un de l'autre, ou plutôt, bien trop épuisés pour résister encore au sommeil, ils s'endormirent au milieu des draps défaits, leurs membres enchevêtrés, leurs mains enlacées.

Jim avait toujours été ouvert à propos du sexe. Il avait toujours aimé ça. Peu importe le partenaire. Homme, femme, humain, ou pas. Mais, le désir était une chose complexe quand l'amour s'ajoutait à l'équation. Quand on trouvait la personne qui surpassait toutes les autres. Bones avait certainement raison. Il avait toujours aimé les choses rares. Il lui fallait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et quand Jim Kirk voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Point final.

**FIN**


End file.
